The Quest
"Sorry." Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:07, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Io sat down glaring at Shorewillow. "So is this over?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:15, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "What " Shorewillow growls "Just stop. Shorewillow, you seem smartish but compeared to Io? No." Runningstrike hissed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:19, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Io felt her pelt feel like it was on fire when Runningstrike said she was smarter then Shorewillow. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:21, November 25, 2015 (UTC) (Is that good or bad?) Glancing at Shorewillow, Runningstrike gave her a smug look. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:22, November 25, 2015 (UTC) (it's very good) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:22, November 25, 2015 (UTC) When you put it that way, Runningstrike, you make us sound dumb." said Duskstream. ---- "Yes, Firepoppy, I am sure he is dead." Pebblestar mewed sadly. "Sorry, really." Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:24, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "I'm so sorry... what happened to him?" Firepoppy asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:25, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry Duskstream, really." Runningstrike mewed. ''That offends people? Runningtrikt hought, surprised. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:26, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "It's fine..." she muttered. --- "I have no idea..." Pebblestar mewed. "And sorry about Rainstrike." Runningstrike mewed. 00:28, November 25, 2015 (UTC) She nodded and went over to be alone and and fell asleep. Rainstrike... Rainstrike! "So..." Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:31, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow growls Io is just like a piece of Fox dung '' Io curled up, far away from the others. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:35, November 25, 2015 (UTC) ''Rainstrike! She called again. "Wait, I can tell you are insulting someone smarter then you." Runningstrike hissed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:38, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow growls again"you are all like Wolfraven" "What? Why? I am only telling the truth. Do you know what it's likw being the only smart one?" RUnningstrike asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:43, November 25, 2015 (UTC) ((Thanks wolf for the summary thing)) Shorewillow growls then lays down (Just making sure) "And what it is like to fight going inasne?" Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:48, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Rainstrike... Are you there? "Insane....the cats think I'm insae...." Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:07, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Io heard Runningstrike. "I don't think your insane." ---- Firepoppy looked at Pebblestar. She wrapped her tail around her shoulders. I'm so sorry...[[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:10, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "That makes one of us!" RUnningstrike purred. '' ''Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:11, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Please, please. Tell me who killed you... Please... Barktail... ''a voice whispered back to Pebblestar. --- '''If you are insane, then we're both insane." Io stated. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:13, November 25, 2015 (UTC)' "Insane? That or we are just smart!" RUnningstrike purred. ' 'Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:14, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "We are insane in the eyes of others when we just have more thinking power." Io meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:16, November 25, 2015 (UTC) (When the time comes Firepoppy can kill Bark and Pebblestar can kill Mint?) ''Barktail... He's mad still... What about Mintleaf? she attempted to ask him. She thought Mintleaf would wanna part in the mission. "yeah. I had a book, but a warrior thought there was something wrong with me and toook it away." Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:18, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "If you want books I have a few in my backpack." she meowed. ---- (Yus) Clearly. ''the voice stated. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:20, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Cool" RUnningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends ''Thank you, Rainstrike. I will love you always. Pebblestar jolted awake and found Firepoppy's tail on her face. "Your both more than insane"Shorewillow hissed "What? You are just jealus you cannot read!" RUnningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:24, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Do you want one?" Io asked.---- "You were whimpering in your sleep." Firepoppy meowed moving her tail. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:24, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "I was? Anyways I found out who killed Rainstrike..." "Excuse me Running I've read all of the Harry potter series" Shorewillow growls"I guess" "You did? who?" Firepoppy asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:27, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Barktail and Mintleaf." she whispered. "What? Barktail wouldn't do that." Firepoppy meowed. "I wouldn't be surprised about Mintleaf..." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:29, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry, but I do not think you did. Myabe just watched the movies. Anyway, those books were easy. Have you red Shakespeare?" Runningstrike aked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:29, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Io rolled away. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:31, November 25, 2015 (UTC "But you don't know what happened, with him and Rainstrike, do you? Plus, he told me himself." "Quiz me on anything off of Harry potter and who would read Shakespeare " Shorewillow says "It is the best! And anyway, What is the ship between Harry and Ginny called?" Runningstrike asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:34, November 25, 2015 (UTC) (quite having cats being able to read, that was what i liked about io because she could do something other cats couldn't) Io curled up again. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:35, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Well, do you know?" Pebblestar asked. "No, I don't." Firepoppy meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:38, November 25, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah as we agreed on chat, I will just have Running know a few words) Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:43, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "What Rainstrike did was wrong, but he saw the wrong and tried to make up for it. Rainstrike had another mate before me and she was cheating on him. She had three kits: Mintleaf and Barktail were hers and Rainstrike's. the third kit she raised as Rainstrike's but he belonged to a different father. Later, Rainstrike found out about the cheating and heartbroken he killed the third kit, and his mate and ran away. He regretted later. Barktail and Mintleaf were mad at Rainstrike for killing their mother, so they killed him. They shouldn't have though." "I don't know what to say to that." Firepoppy growled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 02:46, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "What do you mean?" "Harry/Ginny " Shorewillow says Category:Roleplay Category:Browse